Percaya
by Aria Br
Summary: Sequel dari 信じて. "Aku akan menunggumu, Lucy. Aku percaya padamu." Kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang besar bagi Natsu Dragneel yang baru mengalami kejadian yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Bagaimanakah mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan yang dimulai gara-gara kejadian sepele?/Don't like don't read/RnR?


_Yahu~ Saya kembali dengan NaLu abal dan nggak kerasa romance-nya. Makanya nggak kucantumin genre romance, walaupun ada bagian ehm-ehem... :p /ditampar_

_Oh ya ini cerita pertama bahasa Indonesia setelah ketagihan bikin cerita bahasa Inggris! *tebar confetti*_

_Tiba-tiba niat aja bikin, nggak tahu kenapa. Padahal lagi gandrung-gandrungnya Harry Potter (bahasa apa itu?) Pulang dari NZ lihat buku Harpot di rak, kangen, baca, ketagihan!_

_Tapi ini malah nyasar di Fairy Tail nyak! (Bahasa apa itu nyak?)_

_Ide muncul tiba-tiba. Laptop nge-hang pas udah selesai ngetik. Untung udah di save, kalau nggak nangis-nangis dah._

_Oke, ini emang lanjutan cerita dari cerita pertamaku! Karena ini nggak ada genre romance, jadi maaf bagi penggemar berat Nalu di luar sana :P *dihajar rame-rame*_

_Aku juga masukin Lisanna di sini. karena sebagai sahabat Natsu, Natsu pasti tanya ke Lisanna. (Terinspirasi dari sahabat cowok saya, kalo nanya tentang cinta pasti langsung nyerbu saya XD) Karakter Lisanna juga menarik saya. Dia itu menarik ya.._

_Aku sama sekali nggak nge-cek ada typo atau apa, cuma quick read (30 detik selesai. Nggak semuanya ke-_cover_, tapi bodo ah :P)_

_Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, punya mas Hiro Mashima (sejak kapan pake mas!?)_

_Saya kena virus aneh dari kemarin nih. Baru bayar internet jadi bisa nge-net lagi! (curhat mbaa?)_

_Curcolnya kebanyakan, kalau begitu enjoy! _

* * *

**Percaya**

**Sequel dari 信じて**

**© Jellal**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Natsu tidak tahu mengapa kini seorang yang dibesarkan oleh Igneel muncul di depan pintu apartemen seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Dia menggigit bibirnya, tanda bahwa dia gugup. Gugup? Kenapa? Dia kan sudah biasa masuk ke apartemen perempuan itu tanpa permisi. Tapi rasanya setelah kejadian yang aneh itu, Natsu rasanya perlu minta maaf.

"Oke, Gray. Kita akan bertemu nanti di taman bermain. Oke. Oke. Ya—aku juga menyayangimu," ucap Lucy dari dalam apartemennya. Dia tampak bersiap. Lalu setelah siap, dia keluar dari apartemennya mendapati Natsu sedang memejamkan matanya penuh kegugupan. "Lho, Natsu? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu? Harusnya kau bilang," Lucy tersenyum tanpa ragu pada Natsu. Natsu tersentak. Kenapa Lucy bersikap begitu baik padanya? Padahal kemarin dia mati-matian memarahinya.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. "Lu-Lucy. Itu, a-aku—"

Lucy terlihat sibuk. Dia memandang Natsu dengan pandangan meminta maaf, kemudian dia memberi alasan, "Natsu, aku harus cepat. Gray menungguku. Ya. Sampai jumpa!" Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu berlalu.

Natsu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bersandar di dinding. Pandangannya menerawang. Dia tidak ingin mencari pekerjaan di _request job_. Dia sedang tidak _mood_. Kemudian Lisanna melintas di pikirannya. Ya, Lisanna kan sahabatnya. Kenapa tidak tanya dia saja?

Lelaki itu langsung berjalan semangat ke _guild_. Dia tahu betul jam segini biasanya Lisanna sedang membantu Mirajane di _guild_. Lisanna juga jarang mengambil pekerjaan sering-sering. Entah kenapa Natsu yakin. Kemudian dia bersiul-siul sambil menutup matanya. Berharap bahwa kesalahpahaman yang dia alami segera selesai.

Mirajane menyambut Natsu dengan hangat. Senyum terulas di bibirnya dan dia kelihatan sedang senang. Natsu bisa melihat iris matanya yang berwarna biru menari-nari. Namun pemuda itu tidak mau bertanya kenapa. Biasa, malas.

Dia melihat Lisanna sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di _guild_. Di depannya tersedia teh manis dalam gelas yang terkuras lebih dari sepertiganya. Pandangannya terlihat senang dan dia bersinar-sinar. Ada apakah gerangan? Natsu membatin.

Segera saja dia menghampiri Lisanna. Natsu penasaran sekali apa yang sedang dia lamunkan. Ketika dia mendekat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis. Dia menatap Natsu dengan pandangan bahagia.

Sebelum Natsu sempat bertanya, Lisanna langsung berbicara, "Natsu, aku tadi menyapa Laxus. Dia menyapaku balik!" Seru Lisanna senang. Natsu mengangkat alisnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Bagus, Lisanna! Tapi kenapa kau bahagia karena menyapa Laxus?" Dia bertanya heran.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa!" Lisanna melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. Dia nyengir, kemudian bertanya, "Kau sendiri ada apa menghampiriku? Bukankah kau ada masalah dengan Lucy?" Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

Natsu mengangguk, lalu menunjuk dahi Lisanna sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Itulah—" dia menelan ludah, "Alasan kenapa aku di sini. Aku mau bertanya tentang apa yang sedang aku alami."

Lisanna memutar matanya, "Natsu, apa yang sedang kau alami yang bisa mengerti paling baik ya kamu sendiri," dia mendengus. Natsu memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ekspresinya kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi ini penting!" Dia keras kepala. "Oke, dengarkan ya…"

Natsu mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Dia masih ingat persis apa yang Gray dan Lucy katakan waktu itu. Lisanna—walau awalnya tidak mau mendengarkan, tapi mendengar masalahnya serius, dia menyimak dengan baik.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Lisanna mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu mengikik. Natsu yang tidak tahu kenapa Lisanna mengikik seperti itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ekspresi bingung khas Natsu.

"Lucy jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh!" Seru Lisanna, memukul kepala Natsu dengan keras. Natsu yang terkena pukulan maut Lisanna mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Dia tidak menangkap sebagian kata-kata Lisanna karena kini kepalanya berdenyut.

Dia mengulang, "Lucy apa?"

"Mencintaimu," jawab Lisanna sederhana. Natsu melebarkan iris matanya. Lisanna mengira Natsu mengerti, tap jawaban yang diterimanya membuatnya makin gemas.

Dia bertanya, "Apa itu _mencintaimu_?" Dia heran. Lisanna tahu Natsu agak bodoh, tapi dia benar-benar mengira bahwa Natsu paling tidak tahu satu hal ini.

"Artinya dia menyukaimu lebih dari teman. Seperti Alzack dan Bisca," jelas Lisanna sabar. "Seperti aku menyukai Lax—" dia menyumpah ketika mengatakan itu, lalu menutup mulutnya. Walaupun begitu Natsu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

Lisanna kemudian angkat bicara, "Tapi yang aku bingung, kenapa kau bilang _'Lucy… karena aku juga percaya kau akan setia menungguku?" _Lisanna bingung.

Natsu yang entah dari mana bisa menjawab menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Karena aku tidak mengerti cinta. Kukira aku lebih menyukaimu, Lisanna sebagai sahabat. Ternyata ada perasaan tidak enak yang kurasakan waktu Lucy bersama Gray."

Sahabatnya itu nyengir. Dia mendorong Natsu agar dia menjauh darinya. "Cepat kalau begitu! Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu! Dia hanya menjadikan Gray pelariannya!" Lisanna menyemangati Natsu.

Dengan semangat panglima dan dukungan dari sahabatnya, Natsu dengan cepat berlari ke luar _guild_. Kemudian dia bingung. Ke mana seharusnya dia mencari Lucy? Dia pasti bersama Gray—benar. Tapi di mana? Rasanya dia pernah dengar tempat di mana mereka bertemu… di mana? Di mana? Ayo… Natsu, pikir… ayo…

_Taman bermain._

Bingo!

Natsu langsung berlari secepat kilat—atau secepat api, karena elemen dia api soalnya. Dia melewati toko buku sihir yang ada banyak buku tentang sihir—lalu toko Es Krim yang terkenal sekali. Katanya dingin es krimnya tidak akan pernah hilang. Es krimnya juga tidak akan pernah meleleh.

Tapi masa bodoh tentang itu, kan? Dia sedang mencari Lucy. Dia langsung menemukan Taman Bermain itu. Taman Bermain Gletz terpampang besar di spanduk yang dipasang. Natsu bisa merasakan hatinya berdebar keras. Langkah demi langkah, ia memasuki taman bermain itu.

Banyak sekali wahana di dalamnya. Natsu sampai kewalahan. Dia tidak tertarik satupun di antaranya—karena semuanya seperti kendaraan! Apa lagi kendaraan yang seperti ular dan meliuk-liuk jungkir balik. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang mau naik itu?

Pandangannya beralih pada _mobil mini_ di salah satu wahana. Orang-orang menabrakkannya satu sama lain. Natsu tidak habis pikir. Nanti kan itu rusak. Siapa yang bakal memperbaikinya? Benar-benar menghabiskan uang!

"Mau gulali?" Tawar seorang kakek-kakek. Walaupun dia sudah berumur lanjut, kakek itu nyengir pada Natsu. Natsu bisa melihat giginya terawatt—putih bersih!

Natsu mengangguk senang. "Mau, kek!" Dia meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. Kemudian kakek itu memberi gulali itu pada Natsu.

"Kuberikan ini gratis, karena jarang sekali nak, orang yang berambut nyengtrik sepertimu," ucapnya, lalu meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu tidak memikirkan orang itu, karena kini dia menatap pasangan yang turun dari wahana-ular yang bernama _roller coaster. _

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kemudian dia dengan gagah berani muncul di depan Lucy Heartfilia dan Gray Fullbuster. Mereka berdua kaget ketika melihat Natsu. Apa lagi Gray, dia marah. Kau bisa melihat kilat kemarahan di matanya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!" Tanya Gray kasar. Natsu balas menyipitkan mata pada Gray.

"Bukan masalahmu. Bukan urusanmu juga. Aku ada perlu dengan Lucy!" Seru Natsu, lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lucy. Gray terdiam saja di sana. Lucy bingung. Dia ditarik Natsu ke tempat yang kosong. Wahana _candlight_, yaitu seperti kayak. Hanya saja lebih romantis. Seperti gondola.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. "Ada apa, Natsu?"

Natsu menatap perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia kemudian berlutut, mengambil tangan Lucy. "Aku mencintaimu, Luce." Dia mengungkapkan ketiga kata itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu langsung terkejut. "Kau… mengerti arti cinta?'

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Jangan remehkan aku, ya! Lagipula aku ini serius."

Lucy tertawa kecil. Dia tertawa bahkan sampai air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Kau benar-benar _lucu, _Natsu. _I used to love you too_…" ucap Lucy pelan, menyentuh pipi Natsu.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Lucy tampak khawatir, tapi kemudian dia menutup matanya. Bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Natsu menciumnya dengan lembut. Manis sekali. Manis seperti gulali yang telah dibuangnya tanpa sadar. Lucy yang membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Natsu, aku tidak bisa. Maksudku… aku sakit hati karena kedekatanmu dengan Lisanna. Aku mencoba pindah hati dengan Gray. Aku mulai belajar mencintainya. Tiba-tiba kau berkata begini. Aku bingung Natsu. Seluruhnya butuh waktu," tutur Lucy.

_Fire dragon slayer _itu hanya menunggu kata-kata Lucy selanjutnya.

Dia melanjuti, "Karena itu, untuk sementara ini biarkanlah aku menjalani hubungan dengan Gray. Setelah itu, aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu lagi. Aku tahu hubunganku dengan Gray tidak akan bertahan lama."

Lelaki itu menatap mata cokelat Lucy. "Aku akan menunggumu, Lucy. Aku _percaya _padamu."

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Rasanya kau pernah bilang ini padaku. Aku juga percaya kau akan menungguku, Natsu!" Serunya, lalu membalik badan. Natsu hanya bisa menatapnya waktu Lucy berjalan pergi, kembali ke pelukan Gray.

Tapi Lucy akan mencintainya nanti.

Dia percaya itu.

Dia percaya pada Lucy.

* * *

_Nggak gantung kan? Gantung ya? Tapi aku rencana endingnya kea gini, hurt gitu deh. *ditampol rame-rame*_

_Pokoknya jangan salahin saya._

_Saya males masukin Happy, jadi dia nggak kecantum. _

_Review :)_

_If you don't have good words to say, you rather be quiet!_

_Jellal_


End file.
